


Filthy Boys (A collection of mini's)

by loco4lokisluciouslocks



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Denied Release, F/M, Facials, Feltching, Fingering, Foursomes, I'll add more as I go, Improvised Sex Toys, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oh God Yes Anal!, Oh God where do I begin?, Rape, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, maybe an orgy, probably an orgy, yep an orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco4lokisluciouslocks/pseuds/loco4lokisluciouslocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to keep all of my porny little thoughts that I'm too lazy to turn into ACTUAL stories with plots and all that crap. </p>
<p>Chapter One: The Roommates (Fili/Kili/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Boys (A collection of mini's)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story EVER for The Hobbit! And naturally it's all porn but oh well. I hope you enjoy! Kudos are always appreciated and comments are much loved. I have a feeling that by the end of these mini stories (however many that is) you'll learn just how twisted I am.

“Well, I think that’s the last of them.” Kili announced as he and his brother Fili brought in the last boxes out of the moving truck; sitting them down in the living room before stripping their ponchos and grabbing a towel from one of the boxes.  


“Raining that hard, huh?” I asked as the boys towel dried their hair and stripped off their shirts to reveal their magnificent bods. And damn were they magnificent. Kili was slightly taller than his older brother Fili, with dark brown hair that hung down to his shoulders in messy waves and matching brown eyes. His shoulders where wide and chest littered with a dusting of hair that led down to a very happy trail. Fili on the other hand was a bit more majestic than Kili’s easy going vibe in the sense that he kept his long golden locks carefully tucked into intricate braids and cloths unrumpled. He shaved his chest and maintained a neat physique. But both brothers were equally scrumptious.  


“Aye.” Fili nodded and I noticed the look he exchanged with Kili before they both rounded the couch to me. “You know, Lanie, we could both use a warm up.” Fili whispered as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck pressing his body flush against mine while Kili rounded behind me and mocked his brother on the other side of my neck. I didn’t know which way to lean as they both lapped at my neck and their hands traced everywhere on my body; pulling a shiver from me as I moaned into their caressing when Kili tangled a hand into my hair and yanked my head back, exposing the tender flesh of my throat to Fili.  


“What do you say brother? Think we should take turns fucking her or fill her all at once until she screams?” Kili teased as he rutted himself against my butt.  


“Mmm…it’s been awhile since we’ve filled her all at once. Think she’s been good enough?” Fili teased right back; their filthy conversation sending shivers down my spine as they debated on how to take me.  


“What do you think, Lanie? Have you been good enough to have both of us inside of you? Fucking you until you scream our names?” Kili growled in my ear and yanked on my hair a little harder.  


“Oh God Yes!” I moaned; Fili’s hand sliding down between my legs to caress my aching wet heat over my jeans.  


“Yes what?” Fili pressed and increased the strength of his touch.  


“Yes…I want…you both…ohhh…to fill me!” I panted needy as they begun to guide me to the bedroom before pushing me down onto the mattress lying on the floor.  


“Undress him.” Fili ordered as Kili stepped up to the mattress and I crawled to my knees, eager to obey their every command, and worked the button of Kili’s jeans while I licked my tongue along his happy trail and he groaned, pleased. Fili settled himself behind me and moved my long brown tresses to the side, Kili offering a hand and gathered them in his hand so that Fili could watch, directing me to what he wanted. “Brother, she’s hungry for you.” He teased to Kili and nibbled at my ear lobe, “remove his pants.” I did as I was told, sliding the denim down Kili’s hips to pool around his ankles and smiled pleased to find he hadn’t been wearing any underwear as his hard length bobbed against his stomach; a pearly bead of pre-cum forming on the tip. “You want to taste him, don’t you?” Fili hummed filthily and I whimpered. “Lick him, Lanie. Take him into your mouth until you can take no more.” Above me Kili groaned heady and I knew Fili was smiling wickedly up at his brother behind me as he worked both me and Kili with just his words. Edging forward I wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and the other I slide between his legs to cup his balls when Fili tisked behind me. “Uh-uh. No hands.” He tugged my arms behind my back and held my wrists.  


“Oh come on brother.” Kili groaned to no avail.  


“Same goes for you, Kili. No hands.” Fili ordered. “Proceed, Lanie.”  
This time I leaned back in without the help of my hands to aim Kili’s weeping cock towards my mouth; going for a different approach as I placed my tongue at the base on the underside of his cock and striped my tongue tortuously slow up his length. “That’s it, Lanie.” Fili praised leaning against my back and placing a trail of kisses to my shoulder. I felt the nudge of his intrigue against my ass and tried to grind back against him when he nipped my shoulder warningly. “How’s it feel brother? Does her mouth feel good sucking your cock?”  


“It feels fucking fantastic. Mmm…Lanie, right there.” Kili moaned as I pulled off his cock and swirled my tongue around the head, tracing it along the slit.  


“Careful sweetheart, we wouldn’t want him to cum before he gets a chance to fuck you.” Fili said and pulled me back by my hands he still held pinned. “Kili? What do you say we try that thing we’ve been talking about?” I felt a shutter work through my body. They had been talking about this without me? My heart fluttered with excitement as I wondered what they had in store for me.  


“I’ll get the stuff.” Kili shuffled out the door while Fili worked to spin me so that we were face to face as he leaned in and kissed me. He moaned against my lips and I knew it was the combination of kissing me and the taste of Kili on my tongue that was so taboo it drove Fili nuts as he laid me back on the bed with his body rutting against mine. “Don’t do anything until I get back!” Kili called from across the hall and both Fili and I chuckled.  


“Don’t let Kili catch you laughing. I’m supposed to keep you primed.” Fili warned and kissed me again.  


“Believe me, I’m primed.” I offered back; moaning as I tightened my legs around his waist when Kili ambled back into the room with a box in his hands. I stared up at him curiously as he knelt beside the mattress with a mischievous grin.  


“Lift her hair, brother.” Kili directed as he pulled a black tie from the box and Fili obeyed; dislodging himself from my legs as he tugged me up and held my hair up-Kili taking the tie and covering my eyes so that I couldn’t see.  


“You boys are getting creative. I like.” I praised with a shiver of excitement.  


“Did we say she could talk?”  


“I don’t believe we did.”  


"Then make her stop.” Kili directed and I felt Fili’s lips pressed to mine once again. “Lift your arms darling.” I did and felt the pull of my shirt as it was removed; cool air whisping across my pebbled nipples had them aching to be touched. “Her pants, Fili.” Gently, I was guided backwards until I was lying flat as Fili tugged at my jeans and pulled them all the way off, underwear too. I was completely naked now and I could feel both of their gazes admiring me as I lay waiting for my next command, whoever it came from, when suddenly I was being turned over with my hands behind my back as soft silk circled my wrists and held them tied. With my sight blocked and my hands bound I was forced to use my other senses as the sound of Fili shucking his jeans and hands raddling around in a box filled the room when I felt lips pressing kisses up my spine and to my ear. “You look so delicious all tied up at our mercy.” Kili’s voice whispered to me. “We’ve got a few new toys that we’ve been dying to use haven’t we Fili?”  


“Yes, we have.” Fili’s voice joined in my ear with Kili’s when I heard the sound of wet suckles and I knew they were kissing. Damn them! They knew how much I loved watching them kiss! I couldn’t stop from whining as I tried to turn my head so that I might get in on the action when they both chuckled. “Oh…did you want to watch?” Fili teased.  


“You know I love to watch.” I whined and they laughed again.  


“You’ll get your chance.” Kili promised in my ear before I was being tugged up to my knees as hands spread them apart slowly and I felt the press of hands on my hips. “Slowly.” Kili eased as he kept me from falling down when suddenly sparks were flying behind my eyelids as Fili’s lips covered directly over the heart of me unexpectedly.  


“Oh Gawwwd…” I moaned; leaning back against Kili for support as Fili ate me out and Kili played with my breasts.  


“You should see how hard you have Fili, Lanie. See how his cock is leaking for you; needing your mouth on him. You want to taste it don’t you?”  


“Yessss.” I hissed and he eased me forward gently until I could feel the press of Fili’s tip at my lips; opening my mouth a bit wider until finally I could get a good hold on him-lapping at the sweet salty tang that was all Fili’s.  


“That’s a girl.” Kili praised. “Suck all of him, Lanie.” Pulling Fili all the way into my mouth I felt him moan against me and choked back my gag reflex-taking that much more in until I felt the hard press of something odd against my lips. Pulling back up slowly I was about to question when Kili pressed my head back down. “Keep sucking him off Lanie. Make him beg to cum.” I moaned my understanding as I took Fili back into my mouth; bobbing my head to the rhythm he was setting between my legs as his tongue lapped at my clit repeatedly, driving a fire in my stomach that intensified when he slipped his tongue inside of me-my scream muffled around the cock inside of my mouth. “Keep working her Fili while I prep her.” I heard the familiar pop of the lube top and felt the warm drizzle that Kili had clearly been warming up this whole time as it ran down over my cheeks and between the crevice of my ass. “Relax Lanie and just keep blowing Fili.” Kili directed. I felt the momentary catch in my lungs as I forgot to breathe, pausing at the tip of Fili’s cock, and anticipated the intrusion of Kili’s fingers; only to moan in ecstasy when I felt Kili’s tongue pressed against my hole and pressed back against both of their faces. The feeling almost too much but at the same time not enough as Fili and Kili ate me out.  


“Ohhhh….” I whimpered; coming so close to the breaking point when I felt a well lubed finger slid into my hole beside Kili’s tongue, all the while Fili lapped at my clit and I tried to remember what the hell it was I was supposed to be doing. My mind was blackening around the edges when another finger was inserted as Kili scissored me open. I felt light headed from their lavishing’s; the fire in my belly spreading through my veins and winding tight in my pelvis as I teetered on that edge before finally exploding. “Ohhh f-fuck….Ahhhh!” I screamed; tumbling forward only to be caught by Kili’s hands around the bindings of my wrists and Fili’s steady hands on my hips.  


“Easy, Lanie.” Kili directed as he held me flush against his chest as I heaved for enough air. I could feel Fili sliding out from between my legs-joining me on the front side as he slid his tongue into my mouth, forcing me taste myself on him when he chuckled.  


“Want a taste brother?” Fili asked and I could hear the sound of wet suckles again.  


“Damn you two.” I panted when I felt two tongues slid into my mouth. It took some practice to master the art; but lucky for us, we practiced regularly.  


“I think it’s time.” Kili chimed.  


“As do I.” Fili agreed when I heard two groans.  


“What are you guys doing?” I asked now that I was able to think again.  


“This escapade was too hot to do without a little help.” Kili offered.  


“So we invested in something to help us along.” Fili added when suddenly my hands were being unbound.  


“You can touch now, but you still have to wear the blindfold.” Kili ordered and I was more than happy with being able to touch again; reaching for the both of them as I pulled them to me.  


“You first, Kili.” Fili ordered as he tugged my legs out to wrap around his waist; holding me to him so that Kili could slide beneath my bottom with his legs flanked just outside of mine on both sides of Fili’s hips. Again, this was an art that had taken some careful consideration and movements but eventually was mastered. Kili pried my cheeks apart as he carefully slid his well slicked length beneath me and I was eased back onto his cock by Fili. Inch by inch I was gradually stretched by Kili’s well endowance until finally I was seated in his lap; already aching to move. Reaching back wards I wrapped my arms around Kili now as he leaned back to better hold me to him as Fili scooted closer and I was eased down onto Fili’s hard length. I took a deep breath as I allowed my body to get used to the feeling of such fulfillment; the next moves mine to take just as soon as I was ready.  


“Take your time, Lanie. We’ve got you.” Kili assured and after another moment I felt comfortable enough to move-rolling my hips up and then back down, enjoying the sound of hisses I got in return. I set a slow pace of just rolls before with the help of Fili and Kili I was ready to lift up and down; bouncing my hips quicker and quicker, careful to never fully rise off of either of their cocks until I was ready to burst again.  


“Don’t stop, Lanie. I’m so fucking close.” Fili groaned as he buried his face into my breasts.  


“Me toooo…” Kili moaned as his grip on my hips tightened when suddenly I felt the hot stream of his cum pouring into me; a scream of pleasure ripped from his lips when Fili’s own scream joined in. I rode the both of them through their orgasms until I finally shattered; my fingers digging into their arms as I convulsed around them before collapsing all together-drinking in the deliciousness of being filled by both of them. “I can’t move.” Kili announced as he panted into the back of my shoulder and held me close to him.  


“Neither can I.” Fili managed; his voice muffled against my breasts as he too held me tight to him.  


“Well I know I can’t.” I added and we all laughed. “Can I take the blindfold off now?”  


“Ask Fili.” Kili said.  


“Go ahead.” Fili managed as I swept the blindfold off and tossed it to the side where I could now see what exactly they had used. Two black cock rings sat at the edge of the bed and I couldn’t stifle my smile. Oh how I loved my roommates.


End file.
